With You
by Wozzler
Summary: "You can call me anytime, day or night." Post Season 4 AU


"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dan asks.

"What, marry Louis? Become a princess, style icon, a modern day Grace Kelly? Of course I do!" Blair says.

"It's just... I have seen your fake smile more times this past couple months than I have since I've known you. You seem unhappy."

"It's just stress. None of which has anything to do with Louis. Chuck, Serena, the minions, they can be very aggravating sometimes. Reminds me of a certain someone."

"I am a very calming presence for you and you know it. The only time you have used a fake smile with me is that sweet one you use to get me to do stuff for you."

"Very true, but only because that's the only thing that works. You are very stubborn, you know that Humphrey?"

"Pot meet kettle, Waldorf."

"Just tell me you can be happy for me. Support me. I really hate to admit it, but your approval actually means something to me."

"I can be. I do support you. Just promise to keep in touch this summer."

"I will make no such promises. I will be very busy, you know."

"I do know. I'm gonna be with Cece in California for about a month."

"I should care why?"

"If you would just let me finish. There is the obvious time difference. I just want you to know you can call me anytime. Day or night."

"Ok. I should get going now. We leave first thing tomorrow."

Dan pulls her into a hug which she warms up to quickly. He squeezes her tight and gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night Blair. And have a good flight. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too Dan. See you in the fall."

She opens the door and closes it softly. Dan locks it behind her then goes to sit on the couch. He runs his hands through his hair and wonders why he is such a coward.

* * *

The first couple weeks, Dan does everything he can to keep his mind off Blair. Which works for the most part. He and Eric have been having a blast. Even when they hang out with Cece. She is sloshed pretty much all the time and has the funniest stories. During the day, he and Eric do touristy things down in L.A. or hang out at the beach. Most nights they go clubbing. Which isn't really his scene, but he does it because Eric loves it.

He even has a very honest talk with Serena about his feelings for Blair. Which she just rolled her eyes at. She told him it was obvious to pretty much everyone. Which really baffles him. If it is obvious to her and everyone else, why can't the smartest person he knows not see it?

One night after a night at a gay bar with Eric, Dan goes to his room and flops on the bed fully clothed, and immediately falls asleep. He wakes up a few hours later when he feels a dip in the bed. He opens one eye blearily and he must still be drunk. That cannot be Blair laying next to him, staring straight at his face.

"Hi." she whispers.

He reaches out and pokes her in the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?"

His eyes open wide and he sobers instantly.

"Holy fuck. Blair? You're actually here?"

"Astute observation Humphrey." she says sarcastically. "I will forgive your moment of stupidity since you just woke up and are obviously hungover."

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I'm here to talk to you, obviously. Does your offer still stand?"

"Offer?"

"That I can talk to you anytime, day or night."

"I meant a call, but of course, of course my offer still stands."

"To answer your second question, Serena let me in. I called from the airport."

"Why are you here?"

"I broke off the engagement." she says nonchalantly.

"Seriously?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't serious?"

"Fair enough. But why me? Why not Serena, Nate, hell even Chuck?"

"Ugh, like I would discuss something like this with that bastard. Nate and Serena just wouldn't get it."

"And I would? I still don't know why you're here."

"I thought it would be this amazing experience. Dinners on the arm of the prince. Important decision making. Fun. It was none of that. I was alone most of the time. Unless you count his bitch sister and annoying mother. Everything was regimented. No freedom. It was stifling. I found myself missing New York more and more. Missing you."

"Me? Why would you miss me?"

"Over the past year, you are the only person who has made me happy. Brought me out of my shell. Made me experience new things. Appreciate the old things that I love doing. You inspire me. You make me want to be a better person."

"Wow."

"Wow? Just wow? I admit all that to you and all I get is a wow?"

She moves to get up but Dan quickly grabs her wrist.

"Wait. Please wait. It's all just a lot to take in. I had no idea. I thought these feelings were one sided."

"Of course they aren't. I'm just better at hiding it than you are."

"You knew?"

"Of course I did. You are pretty much an open book Humphrey. I like that about you, that you wear your heart on your sleeve. So different than what I grew up with."

"So you like me? Do you want to be with me?"

Instead of answering the question she scoots closer and kisses him. She immediately cringes.

"Yuck, morning breath and scotch."

"I would think you would like that."

"I can always go to Serena's room, you know!"

"Sorry sorry. I was kidding. Please stay?"

"Okay. Can you give me a shirt to sleep in? I'm too tired to go to my luggage."

"Sure thing."

He gets his softest flannel shirt, which she graciously accepts. After they both change, her in only the shirt and underwear and him in just his boxers, they both get under the blanket. She has her back to him and there is about a foot of space between them. Which Dan quickly remedies. He pulls her snugly against him and wraps his arms around her. She lets out a contented sigh and falls asleep, lightly snoring. Dan kisses the back of her neck and whispers that he loves her, then shuts his eyes and goes to sleep.

It ends up being the best summer either of them has ever had. They spend another week in California before going to the Hamptons. They are bored senseless, so they decide to go to Italy. Visit all the places that Dan has only read about. After a couple weeks of that, Blair takes him to Paris. They do all the typical tourist things. Including a trip to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Where Dan has a big smile on his face and tears in his eyes because it is so amazingly beautiful up there. That's when Blair grabs and kisses him and whispers that she loves him.


End file.
